The invention relates to a current distribution device for a high-voltage network, in particular in a motor vehicle, having at least two first connections which can be interlocked so that after a locking device is closed, a connector plugged into the connection can no longer be removed.
In high-voltage systems, for example in motor vehicles, especially in hybrid vehicles, it is known to protect connectors that are plugged into current distribution device from being accidental unplugged and/or slipping out. In this way, the safety of the current distribution device is to be increased. For this purpose, locking devices are known in which, for example, a projection formed on a metal sheet engages in a groove on the connector (frequently referred to as a sleeve). The connector having such a typically annular groove is thus fully inserted into the connection, so that the groove is located at a certain height. The locking device with the projection engaging in the groove is then moved, for example, on a surface supporting the connection until the projection engages in the groove and thus protects the connector from being accidentally pulled out and/or slipping out.
Current distribution devices for high-voltage systems usually include a plurality of such connections, for example six such connections for one motor vehicle. However, it is very cumbersome to operate the locking device associated with this connection after each insertion of a connector, making the assembly during each connection of the high-voltage contacts time-consuming and labor-intensive. Even when the connections are implemented as screw connections, the system is rather complex because each connector must be successively screwed into the connection.